Crystal Lode
Not to be confused with Feather Stone. The Crystal Lode is known for being one of the obtainable resources to mine for Crystal. This is known for being glitched 2 times (and still is) by Soybeen, and also has been relocated 3 times with only 1 location still having them. The most productive is Lonely God and crystal bantae as does give a lot of crystal. Drops * 2 Crystals (old drops, before Silent Update) * 3 Crystals (current drops, as of Silent Update) Location * 1st Floating Island/Waterfall Island (original/current). Was the original way to obtain crystal and there were 4 of these. It was removed in the Ant-Men Update and wasn't added back in the Map-Legacy update. You can tell that Crystal Lodes used to be here by the large ice textures on the ground. They mark the spots of the removed Crystal Lodes from the island. * 1st Floating Island/Waterfall Island (Old/Antmen Version, removed). Before, it was never there in the first place, and then Soybeen replaced some Feather Stones there with these in the Emerald Update. This was done due to how the way to obtain crystals was broken and how they were very, very hard to obtain. This Island was relocated/removed in the Map-Legacy update, and that includes the Crystal Lodes also. * 3rd Floating Island/Lonely God Island, and also the only current way to find these. The player could have found 3 Crystal Lodes here, but as of now, there is only 2 over at this island now, but still the only place to find them. It is now the main way of getting Crystals. Appearance When looked at, the Crystal Lode looks like a big, jutting rock out of the ground. It also looks teal-ish, with no given ore/rock texture, making it look like a transparent. Due to this, when anybody with Crystal Armor, tools, a Crystal or Magnetite Bag, it looks like it's not theirs, due to both of the textures doing this. Trivia * People think there is a bug, with it not spawning on the 1st Floating Island, but this is not true, it was completely removed from there. * The Crystal Lode has a unique "resource look", with the jutting rock theme. * When you climb on the top of this, you can sometimes still hit it (doing damage to it). * The Iceberg and some Ice Chunks look extremely similar to this. * The Crystal Lodes have a history of being moved between the first & third Floating Islands a lot. ** They originally appeared on Waterfall Island with the introduction of the Crystalline Update. When the Meteor Update happened, they also spawned on the new Crystal Island. ** In the Antmen Update, however, the Crystal Lodes were removed from the first floating island and only appeared there, making Crystals very rare and hard to get. Because of this, many players wearing Crystal Armor would be slaughtered and betrayed by others, particularly levels 50-100. ** The Emerald Update put this to an end, replacing some of the Feather Stones on Waterfall Island with Crystal Lodes. ** But in the Map Legacy Update, they were taken away from Waterfall Island once again, but Crystals were now easier to get thanks to the revived Sky Rope to Sun Island. This is where they rest today. Category:Crystal Items Category:Crystal Category:Structures Category:Relocated Category:Mining